Andre Royo
|birthplace = The Bronx, New York |family = Jane Choi Stella Royo |yearsactive = 1998-present }} Andre Royo is an American actor best known for his role as Reginald "Bubbles" Cousins in the hit crime-drama series The Wire. Biography Royo was born on July 18, 1968, in The Bronx, New York City, New York. Little is known about Royo's past, including the names of his parents, and why he wanted to be an actor. What is known is that Royo graduated from the Mount Saint Michael Academy. Royo got his first on-screen role in 1998, when he was cast as a music store clerk in the romantic comedy L.A. Without a Map. Royo got his first major recurring role in 2002, when he was cast as drug addict and confidential informant Reginald "Bubbles" Cousins for 52 episodes of the hit crime-drama series The Wire. Since then, Royo has appeared in TV shows and movies such as Drunk History, Hand of God, Elementary, Shaft, Agent Carter, NTSF:SD:SUV, Key and Peele, Hellbenders, Fringe, Empire, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Royo portrayed Armando Ruis Salinas, a derelict robber and prolific serial-turned-spree killer, in the Season Four episode "Catching Out". Filmography *Empire - 31 episodes (2015-2017) - Thurston "Thirsty" Rawlings *Juvenile (2017) - Mr. Adams *Tim and Eric's Bedtime Stories (2017) - Isaiah *Hand of God - 20 episodes (2014-2017) - Robert "Bobo" Boston *Kingdom - 2 episodes (2014-2016) - Hotel Owner *Hunter Gatherer (2016) - Ashley *Drunk History (2015) - Joe "King" Oliver *Happyish - 5 episodes (2015) - Barry *Aftermath (2015) - Rob *Share (2015) - Mr. White *Lila & Eve (2015) - Skaketti *Agent Carter (2015) - Spider Raymond *Bob's Burgers - 2 episodes (2013-2014) - Marcus/Andre Royo (voice) *Of Mind and Music (2014) - Kenny *His New Hands (2013) - Coach Joe *Low Expectations (2013) - Roy *A Miracle in Spanish Harlem (2013) - Tyrone *In Security - 6 episodes (2013) - Lyle *NTSF:SD:SUV (2013) - Otis *Elementary (2013) - Thaddeus *Calloused Hands (2013) - Byrd *The Spectacular Now (2013) - Mr. Aster *Shrader House (2013) - Councilman Scott *Key and Peele (2012) - Bully's Dad *The Collection (2012) - Wally *Hellbenders (2012) - Stephen *Freelancers (2012) - Daniel Maldonado *Smith & Wesson (2012) - Wesson *Bigfoot (2012) - Al Hunter *The Wire: The Musical (2012) - Reginald 'Bubbles' Cousins *Prime Suspect (2012) - Santana Cordero *Red Tails (2012) - Antwan 'Coffee' Coleman *How to Make It in America (2011) - Kevin *Be Seen Be Heard (2011) - Unknown Character *Memphis Beat (2011) - Ronnie *Svetlana (2011) - Unknown Character *Fringe - 3 episodes (2010-2011) - Henry Arliss Higgins *Bright (2011) - Jager *MashUpPiece Theater: The Wire/Trailer Park Boys (2010) - Reginald 'Bubbles' Cousins *The Whole Truth (2010) - Eric Santiago *Super (2010) - Hamilton *Party Down (2010) - Scott *21 and a Wake-Up (2009) - Doctor Jim West *The Mercy Man (2009) - Tad *CSI: NY (2009) - Big Willie Brown *Chains (2009) - Derrick *Numb3rs (2009) - Tim Pynchon *Criminal Minds - "Catching Out" (2008) TV episode - Armando Ruis Salinas *Heroes - 2 episodes (2008) - Stephen Canfield *T Takes: Andre Royo (2008) - The Guest in Room 128 *T Takes: Room 128 (2008) - The Guest in Room 128 *The Wire - 52 episodes (2002-2008) - Reginald 'Bubbles' Cousins *Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles - 2 episodes (2008) - Sumner *August (2008) - Dylan Gottschalk *All About Us (2007) - Mike *Law & Order: Criminal Intent - 2 episodes (2002-2007) - Luther Pinkston/Riley *Uncle Pop (2006) - Pop *5up 2down (2006) - Benny *The Saint of Avenue B (2006) - James *Coda (2006) - Painter *All the Invisible Children (2005) - Sammy *Jesus Children of America (2005) - Sammy *Jellysmoke (2005) - Paul *CSI: Miami (2005) - Julio Pena *Cuts - 3 episodes (2005) - George *Kiss and Run (2005) - Dave *Fat Cats (2005) - Number Man *The Jury (2004) - Naadia Azhar *Men Without Jobs (2004) - Junie *Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (2003) - Felix Santos *G (2002) - Tre *Big Bank Take Little Bank (2001) - Fruity Pebblez *Perfume (2001) - Posse Member *Shaft (2000) - Tattoo *Wonderland (2000) - Psychiatric patient (uncredited) *Third Watch (1999) - Diop *Law & Order (1999) - Gil Freeman *L.A. Without a Map (1998) - Music Store Clerk #2 Links For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors